Dengeki Daisy
by helisesuker
Summary: Bella, una adolescente huérfana de dieciséis años. Edward, un malhumorado conserje de escuela de veinticuatro años cuyo pasado está fuertemente ligado a Charlie, el hermano de Bella quien falleció hace ya un año. ¿Qué tienen que ver Edward y Charlie? ¿Y quién es Daisy? ¿Por qué Edward está siempre tan pendiente de Bella? [Adaptación del manga Dengeki Daisy].
1. Chapter 1

**Un año antes...**

"Bella, esto es un regalo para ti. Este teléfono está conectado a "Daisy". Cuando te sientas sola o estés en algún problema, puedes contactarlo sin importar la hora que sea.

Isabella cogió el teléfono móvil que le había entregado su hermano, mirándolo con atención.

"¿Daisy...?" preguntó con cautela.

"Es una buena persona" Charlie sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre la camilla del hospital "Él definitivamente vendrá a ayudarte. Daisy reemplazará a tu hermano... Y siempre estará a tu lado" prometió.

 **En la actualidad...**

 _Querido Daisy, aquí Bella. Gracias por preocuparte siempre por mí. Estoy bien, lo estoy haciendo muy bien. No tengo ningún problema ni dificultad. Me estoy divirtiendo..._

"Tú eres la culpable, Swan" dijo Rosalie Hale, rodeada por sus inseparables perros falderos: Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley "No te opongas al consejo de estudiantes, ¡Mendiga!" Bella rodó los ojos con aburrimiento al escuchar el insulto. Estaba totalmente mojada, ya que Rosalie y sus compañeros acababan de tirarle un cubo de agua sobre la cabeza "Sabes que no tienes permiso del consejo de estudiantes para usar la biblioteca, ¿Cierto? No te voy a perdonar solo porque el sistema de control esté defectuoso".

"Lo... Lo siento, Bella" susurró la voz de Emmett, mientras éste se escondía detrás de la espalda de Bella. Emmett temblaba de manera descontrolada, e intercalaba cada pocos segundos su mirada entre su amiga y los miembros del consejo de estudiantes.

"Está bien, Em" susurró Bella "No pasa nada".

"Por eso odio a la gente pobre..." dijo Rosalie, al mismo tiempo en que se abanicaba su rubio cabello con una mano mientras se reía "¿Qué tal una disculpa o algo?" Bella apretó los labios, y aprovechando que Rosalie y sus amigos no la estaban mirando, caminó lentamente hacia la manguera que había a un par de pasos de ellos, en el aparcamiento "¿O no tiene la gente pobre tales modales?" Rosalie posó sus ojos en Bella, dispuesta a reírse de ella de nuevo cuando ésta la sorprendió abriendo la manguera y apuntando directamente a su cara.

Mike y Tyler soltaron un grito.

"Estoy tan cansada de oír "gente pobre"..." contestó Bella con tono aburrido "Usad un insulto con mejor gusto, por favor".

Bella bajó la manguera y Mike caminó hacia ella con actitud desafiante.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a nuestra presidenta?!" Mike alzó una mano dispuesto a pegarle una bofetada, cuando de la nada una pelota de tenis impactó contra su nuca "¿Qué...? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde...?" Aún no había tenido oportunidad de terminar la frase cuando cinco pelotas más cayeron sobre su cabeza.

"¡N... No importa!" gritó Tyler "¡Vámonos de aquí".

Rosalie miró a Bella y a Emmett con enfado.

"¡No os vamos a dejar escapar de esta!" chilló, completamente empapada "¡Recordad eso!" volvió a gritar, mientras seguía a Tyler y a Mike por donde habían escapado.

 _"La clásica despedida..."_ pensó Bella, mientras se quitaba los restos de agua de una de sus mejillas.

"¿Bella... Estás bien? Lo siento...".

Bella resopló, girándose hacia Emmett.

"Estoy bien, Em. ¿Cómo estás tú...?" sus ojos volaron hacia las pelotas de tenis que estaban esparcidas por el suelo "Oye, esas pelotas...".

"Ah, no. No fui yo" Emmett se giró hacia la verja que daba al campo de béisbol "Alguien debió lanzarlas desde allí... Pero yo no veo a nadie. Me pregunto quién sería".

Bella cogió una de las pelotas y sonrió.

"¡No sé quién fue, pero seguro que nos salvó!" exclamó con alegría "¡Voy a regresar la pelota al campo!" Bella tiró la pelota en dirección al campo de béisbol, mientras Emmett negaba con rapidez con las manos.

"¡No, no! ¡Bella!".

La pelota de tenis chocó contra una de las mejillas de Emmett, y después impactó contra una de las ventanas de la entrada del instituto, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Emmett, quien parecía haber perdido todo el color de su cara, susurró:

"No tienes control sobre la fuerza de tu brazo...".

Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de un par de mechones de su pelo.

"¡Deberías haberme dicho eso antes!" gritó.

"¡Eso deberías saberlo tú misma!" replicó Emmett en el mismo tono "¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Y si quieren que la paguemos...?" su voz cambió a un susurro alarmado "Corramos antes de que alguien nos encuentre, Bella...".

"Eh... No, eso...".

"No tenemos dinero para pagarla, ¿Recuerdas?" Bella hizo un pequeño puchero con su boca, mientras se dejaba llevar por Emmett de vuelta a su clase.

 _No tengo ningún problema ni dificultad, estoy bien y me estoy divirtiendo. Así que no te preocupes por mí, Daisy._

Subido en el tejado de la caseta del conserje, Edward observaba la huida de los dos adolescentes con expresión aburrida y una pelota de tenis entre las manos. Después, su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana rota y suspiró.

"Espera un minuto, yo debería... ¡No importa!".

"¡Bella, Emmett! ¿El consejo de estudiantes os intimidó de nuevo?" preguntó Angela con tono preocupado, ante la atenta mirada del resto de compañeros de su clase.

"Vuestras caras están pálidas" apuntó Eric "¿Fueron así de crueles...?".

"No, no fue gran cosa. Lo que sucede que es que el cristal de la vent..." Emmett se apresuró a tapar la boca de su mejor amiga con una mano.

"S-Sí" interrumpió, de manera atropellada "Bella me cubrió y el agua cayó sobre ella".

"Esos tipos del consejo realmente me molestan..." bufó Angela.

"Sólo porque son ricos eso no los hace mejores" dijo Ben, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla de su pupitre "Están privatizando el sistema de control del equipo de la escuela. No les dan carnés a los estudiantes que no les gustan".

"Nunca les perdonaré por molestaros" volvió a hablar Angela, cruzando los hombros sobre su pecho "Deberían dejar de decir "estudiantes becados" o "gente pobre"...".

Bella se rió entre dientes de manera alegre.

"¡Pero es cierto que somos pobres...!".

Ben y Eric miraron a Bella con las cejas alzadas.

"¿Qué está mal, Bells? No es propio de ti decir cosas tan sumisas...".

"¡Eso es!" gritó Eric "¡Resiste ahí, lider!".

"Es desesperante..." habló Bella de manera tranquila "Mi corazón está marchito... ¡Está bien, no me importa ser odiada!" Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó: "¡Aún si nos vestimos con trapos!".

"Aún si somos impopulares" la siguió Eric.

"Nuestros corazones florecen fuertes y hermosos como flores!" gritó Ben "¡Así somos!".

"¡Y qué si nuestros calcetines tienen agujeros!" volvió a hablar Bella.

Angela rodó los ojos al ver a sus amigos tapándose una mano con la boca al escuchar a Eric gritar: "¡Y qué si me llaman grande y asqueroso!".

"...Me pregunto cómo puede ser tan tonta cuando es tan inteligente..." susurró Emmett, mientras negaba con la cabeza "Sus notas siempre están al máximo".

El teléfono de Bella empezó a vibrar sobre su pupitre, Angela lo cogió y se lo tendió.

"Bells, esto está sonando.."

Bella le arrebató el teléfono con rapidez al mismo tiempo en que en su rostro empezaba a aparecer una gran sonrisa. Aquello picó la curiosidad de su mejor amiga.

"¿Por qué te ves tan feliz...? ¿Tu novio?" preguntó.

"...¡N-No! No es eso" respondió Bella, mientras abría la tapa de su teléfono y empezaba a leer el mensaje.

 _Gracias por el mensaje. Te ves bien. Pero espero que en realidad no tengas problemas. Sé que estás en una situación difícil. No te sobrecargues. Recuerda que siempre estaré cuidando de ti._

"Siempre estaré cuidando de ti" repitió Bella en un susurro, sin perder su sonrisa.

"...¿Eh? ¿Un hacker?".

Bella y Angela iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto cuando Ángela lo mencionó.

"Todos están hablando sobre ello. La caída del sistema de la biblioteca fue realmente el trabajo de un hacker" Angela se inclinó hacia Bella susurrando de manera confidente "Los que saben de ésto dicen que es verdaderamente un experto".

Bella arrugó la nariz.

"¿Invadió desde el exterior e interrumpió el sistema? Si es así, no sería un hacker. Sería un cracker".

Angela alzó una ceja.

"¿Sabes mucho de ordenadores?".

"No, no realmente. Pero mi hermano siempre estuvo interesado en esas cosas..."

"¡Ah, justo a tiempo!" Bella y Angela se giraron al escuchar la voz del profesor King detrás de ellas "¿Podéis decirle a vuestro grupo que la clase de procesión de datos ha sido cancelada? El servidor de la sala de ordenadores está caído".

"Profesor... ¿Podría ser culpa del hacker?" preguntó Bella con curiosidad. Aquello pareció sorprenderlo.

"Uh... ¿Ya sabes sobre eso? Las noticias viajan rápido. Aquí entre nosotros, el sistema de control está casi completamente aniquilado. Por eso el consejo de estudiantes está furio..."

"¡Profesor!" gritó Rosalie, apareciendo por el pasillo de manera airada "¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó, en cuanto se paró frente a él, ignorando intencionadamente a Bella y Angela. "¡Apúrese y repare el sistema de control" gritó, mientras se lo llevaba de allí tirándole de una oreja.

Bella se quedó mirando por dónde se iba la pareja, mientras torcía ligeramente la boca.

"Angela... El profesor King es el asesor del consejo de estudiantes, ¿No?" preguntó.

"Así es. Y como está especializado en ordenadores, está teniendo que trabajar como un esclavo" completó su amiga "Pero en serio, ¡Tomad esa, consejo de estudiantes! No hay duda, el hacker está del lado de la justicia".

Bella se rió y siguió caminando junto a Angela en dirección hacia su aula. Al llegar allí, abrió la puerta quedándose estática al ver a todos sus compañeros quietos.

"¿Chicos, qué pa...?" sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a un hombre de unos veintipocos años y con ropa de trabajo apoyado sobre uno de los pupitres. Llevaba una gorra calada hasta la nariz y una fregona entre las manos. A pesar de estar de perfil, Bella pudo apreciar su expresión cabreada.

"¿Pasa algo...?" preguntó, entrando seguida de Ángela en la sala "Están todos pálidos...".

Bella todavía mantenía sus ojos clavados en aquel hombre. No era un maestro, tampoco un estudiante...

"El que rompió la ventana de la entrada del instituto" habló el hombre, con una voz mucho más tranquila de lo que su expresión demostraba "¿Quién fue?".

Bella tensó todo su cuerpo y entreabrió los labios mientras miraba horrorizada al hombre que tenía a un par de pasos de ella. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía que buscar al culpable exactamente en su clase? ¿Y si les había visto? Con el corazón latiendo con rapidez, Bella retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta.

"Esa persona está en esta clase" volvió a hablar el hombre, mientras con un pie le daba una patada a una de las sillas y la tiraba al suelo "Daos prisa y decidme quién es, o tendré que pagarla yo".

Ben caminó hasta estar junto a Bella y le acarició la espalda despacio, tratando de llamar su atención.

"Emmett me ha contado lo de la ventana" susurró "está bien, tú solo hazte la tonta. No hay pruebas, y nadie dirá nada. Todos saben que estás en apuros económicos...".

"Tú estás escondiendo algo" el hombre cogió a Emmett de la camiseta y lo levantó un par de pulgadas en el aire "Estás temblando".

"Si te quedas callada no serás descubierta...".

El hombre levantó el puño en dirección a Emmett cuando la voz de Bella le hizo parase en seco.

"Disculpe... Fui yo".

Ben palideció.

"Bells, ¿Qué haces...?" preguntó, ya sin molestarse en susurrar.

El hombre desconocido soltó a Emmett y se giró hacia Bella.

Bella se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, perdón por romper la ventana!" gritó "Soy pobre, así que no tengo dinero para pagarla" confesó con honestidad, ante la mirada incrédula de todos sus compañeros "¡En serio, perdón!".

El hombre desconocido se llevó una mano a la gorra y resopló.

"...Eres una chica honesta, y no tienes dinero, pobrecita... Creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto..." comentó. Ben y Eric se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, creyendo que Bella se había librado de una buena "¿Eso es lo que creíste que diría?" el hombre desconocido se levantó la gorra, dejando ver una expresión entre burlona y cruel "La gente no es así de buena en el mundo real, estúpida. Si no tienes dinero pagarás con tu cuerpo".

Todos en la clase miraron al hombre como si creyesen que se hubiese vuelto loco. Bella por su parte, tenía abiertos tanto los ojos como la boca de par en par, sin saber muy bien cómo debía responder a aquello. El hombre se acercó hacia Bella y la cogió como si se tratase de un saco de patatas, saliendo con ella de la clase.

"¡Déjate de tonterías!" gritó Angela "Le diré esto a los profesores. ¿Qué eres, un espía del consejo de estudiantes?".

El hombre se paró al llegar a la puerta y ladeó la cabeza hacia Ángela.

"No tengo nada que ver con el consejo de estudiantes" respondió "Soy solo un conserje de escuela normal".

"¿Conserje de escuela?" preguntó Eric, sorprendido.

"¡Amigos" gritó Bella, todavía sobre el hombre de aquél hombre "¡Sabed que no me arrepiento! ¡Solo quiero decir que el corazón de Isabella Swan permanecerá puro y bello hasta el final! Por favor... ¡Decídselo a los otros!".

El hombre misterioso y Bella desaparecieron por el pasillo y Eric se giró hacia Ben con confusión.

"¿Acaso los conserjes de escuela normalmente hacen estas cosas?" preguntó, rascándose la nuca.

"¡Pues claro que no!" respondió.

"Ah... Ya veo, así que te referías a esto con lo de "pagar con tu cuerpo, eh?" preguntó Bella, mientras barría el patio del instituto.

El hombre desconocido observaba a Bella sin prestarle demasiada atención, intercalando su mirada entre ella y el ordenador que tenía sobre las piernas.

"Bueno, esto es..." Bella guardó silencio un par de segundos y se giró hacia él con enfado "...¡Espera! Yo no tendría que estar haciendo esto. ¿Este es tu trabajo, cierto? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con una compensación? ¡¿Te estás saltando tu trabajo?!".

"¿Acaso estás en posición de negociar? Cállate ya, sirvienta. No me hables, estoy en un punto importante ahora" Bella bajó su mirada hacia el ordenador, frunciendo el ceño.

 _"Oh, así que un conserje de escuela hace también se tipo de trabajo..."._

Bella caminó hacia el hombre, apretando sus finas manos alrededor del mango de la escoba, reprimiendo así sus ganas de golpearlo al ver que estaba jugando al buscaminas.

"Si ya terminaste ahí, quita las hierbas de las flores" ordenó el hombre, ladeando la cabeza sobre su hombro y mirando a Bella "Oh, y mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Llámame señor Cullen, o maestro".

 _"Será estúpido... Maldita sea. Pensar que tengo que servir a esa clase de tipo... Y encima de eso el consejo de estudiantes está fastidiándome"_ Bella estaba sentada frente a un par de matorrales, arrancando los hierbajos secos de entre los arbustos. Una vez terminó se sacudió las manos y sacó su teléfono móvil, empezando a escribir un nuevo mensaje:

 _Aquí Bella. Justo ahora estoy deshierbando las flores del jardín de la parte de atrás de mi instituto. ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy haciendo eso? No puedo pagar la ventana que rompí en la escuela, así que estoy trabajando._

Bella apretó los labios y borró las últimas frases, cambiándolas por un _"mantener las flores. Adoro las flores, así que es muy agradable"._

"¡Deja de hacer esto ya!" gritó una voz femenina, sobresaltándole "¿Sabes qué va a pasar si no lo haces?".

Bella coló la cabeza entre los arbustos, viendo cómo en una esquina apartada de miradas indiscretas, estaban al profesor King y Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie se llevó las manos a la cara, rompiendo a llorar. ¿Acaso era aquello una relación prohibida? Bella agudizó su oído, tratando de captar algo de la conversación, pero justo cuando por fin estaba a punto de lograrlo Edward apareció con un cigarro entre los labios y arrastrando los pies.

"Puedes dejar de trabajar por hoy" dijo, apoyándose contra la pared "Te veré mañana, sirvienta" Edward se fijó en el matorral en el que estaba Bella y frunció el ceño "¿Pero qué...? Quita de ahí esos hierbajos".

Bella giró la cabeza hacia él con brusquedad.

"¡No son hierbajos!" dijo "Son brotes de margaritas azules. Se volverán flores azules-violetas, ¿No lo sabías?" Bella bajó su mirada a los hierbajos y sonrió "Es mi flor favorita, tiene el mismo nombre que alguien que es muy importante para mí... Daisy. Él siempre está vigilándome desde las sombras, y me apoya con palabras de coraje. Viene a rescatarme... Cuando estoy en problemas".

Edward frunció el ceño.

"Qué es eso... ¿Alguien de tu imaginación?".

Bella se puso en pie de un salto.

"No" gruñó, mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta "Era uno de los amigos de mi hermano, quien murió hace un año... Nunca le he visto y tampoco sé lo que hace. Al menos estoy segura de que no es un matón como cierto conserje de escuela" murmuró, haciéndole el corte de manga a Edward y yéndose en dirección al aula.

 _Aquí Bella. Justo ahora he sido invitada a cuidar de los sembrados de las flores. Adoro las flores, así que es muy agradable. Es tan femenino, ¿No crees? Encontré algunos brotes de margaritas. Cuando crezcan te enviaré fotos._

 _Siempre gracias._

 _En lugar de mi hermano, que ya pasó al otro lado, tú me animas. Daisy siempre me ayuda._

"¡Oh, mirad, es una mendiga!" Bella dejó de caminar en cuanto escuchó la voz de Mike"¿Qué es eso de tu mano? ¿Acaso te hemos dado permiso para tener un teléfono?" Bella apartó la mirada de él y Mike sonrió "Eso imaginaba".

Mike le quitó el teléfono de las manos, y Tyler y Garrett se apresuraron a coger a Bella de los brazos para impedir que le atacara.

"Esto es inexcusable, debo confiscarlo. Mientras tanto, déjame ver que hay aquí...".

"¡Mentiroso!" gritó Bella "¡Nunca dijeron que los teléfonos eran parte del sistema de licencias!".

El teléfono sonó y Mike sonrió.

"Oh, un mensaje nuevo" murmuró.

"¡No lo leas!" chilló, mientras forcejeaba tratando de soltarse "¡Por favor, devuélvemelo! ¡Ese teléfono es realmente importante!".

"Vosotros" Tyler abrió los ojos de par en par al notar un rastrillo apoyado sore su cabeza "¿Qué le están haciendo a mi sirvienta?" preguntó Edward.

Garrett y Tyler se giraron hacia Edward, empezando a correr en dirección al otro lado del pasillo al ver su mirada furiosa. Mike fue el único que no se movió de su sitio. Éste parecía haberse quedado helado leyendo el mensaje.

"Uh... Perdona, ¿Puedes devolverme mi teléfono?" preguntó Bella.

"Regrésalo" ordenó Edward "Estúpido, estoy seguro de que lo entendiste. ¿Cierto?"

"Lo... Toma..." susurró Mike de manera nerviosa, releyendo por cuarta vez el mensaje.

 _Al consejo de estudiantes._

 _Conocen el nombre de DAISY, ¿Verdad? No vuelvan a poner una mano sobre Isabella Swan, nunca más._

 _Regresad el teléfono después de borrar este mensaje._

"Lo siento..." Mike le devolvió el teléfono a Bella y se fue con rapidez del pasillo.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estaban intimidándote?" Edward le miró irse, alzando una ceja al notar que Bella estaba de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose el teléfono contra el pecho"...¿Hey? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?".

"No, es solo que hoy pasaron muchas cosas" respondió todavía dándole la espalda, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos "Estoy bien ahora. Gracias".

Edward resopló en silencio.

"Si te han hecho tanto daño como para llorar, díselo a alguien. Cual-sea-su-nombre está siempre ayudándote, ¿No? ¿Sabe el tal Daisy tu situación?".

"No, no lo sabe. No se lo he dicho" admitió Bella, poniéndose en pie.

"Ya veo" Edward sonrió con condescendencia "La verdad es que no confías en Daisy. ¿O es que piensas que puedes ayudarte a ti misma como buena chica trabajadora?".

Bella se giró hacia él.

"No es eso... Yo solo, no quiero dar por sentada la bondad de la persona que me ayuda".

Al día siguiente, cuando Bella se estaba dirigiendo hacia su aula fue interceptada por Mike y por Tyler.

"¡Swan!" gritó Mike, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"¡Buenos días!" le imitó Tyler "Fuimos muy groseros ayer, ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?".

"¡Si hay algo que el consejo de estudiantes pueda hacer por ti, solo dínoslo!".

Bella parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente desconcertada.

"¿Qué es todo esto...?" preguntó.

Mike carraspeó, de manera incómoda.

"La presidenta del consejo de estudiantes dice que quiere hablar contigo".

Después de dejar su mochila en su taquilla, Bella se dirigió con rapidez a la sala en la que solía reunirse el consejo de estudiantes. Al llegar allí, Bella no pudo evitar su sorpresa al encontrarse con una Rosalie totalmente ojerosa y con los ojos enrojecidos, como si se hubiese pasado toda la noche llorando.

"No puedo recuperar los datos del ordenador sin importar cuánto lo intente" empezó Rosalie, sorbiendo su nariz "El profesor King le puso una fuerte contraseña... Y para una amateur como yo, no importa cuando lo intente...".

"Si ese es el caso, entonces solo pregúntale al profesor King" respondió Bella, sin saber qué tenía que ver todo aquello con ella.

"¡El profesor King está escondiendo los datos ahí!" gritó, bajando el tono hasta que su voz sonó a un susurró agotado "La cuenta secreta de la información del presupuesto del instituto... A pesar de estar saliendo con el profesor King no he dicho nada de esto, aunque esto haya significado engañar a todo el mundo, yo... He cooperado con él" confesó, rompiendo a llorar "Lo siento. Las donaciones, incluso las becas... Los fondos fueron malversados... Y si haces una pequeña búsqueda, verás que el dinero nunca fue usado para las instalaciones".

"Eh... Espera" Bella retrocedió un paso, tratando de asimilar todo lo que Rosalie le había dicho "¿Por qué... Por qué me estás contando todo esto a mí...?".

"Porque tú conoces al hacker, ¿No? El hacker que destruyó completamente nuestro sistema de control, su nombre de usuario es **Daisy** ".

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. _"¿Un hacker? Todos están hablando sobre ello. No hay duda, el hacker está del lado de la justicia"._

Rosalie gritó: "¡Por favor, date prisa. El profesor King está a punto de...!".

"Ya te lo dije, es imposible. Yo no soy un hacker ni nada de eso..."

 _Daisy, ¿Es cierto que eres un hacker?_

"Pero espera, tal vez... No sé qué va a pasar, pero... ¡Espera, no me apures!".

 _¿Estuviste realmente a mi lado?¿Estás a mi lado aún ahora? ...Por favor, ¡Ayúdanos Daisy!"._

El profesor King entró en el despacho, justo en el mismo momento en el que, en el aparcamiento del instituto, el móvil de Edward empezaba a vibrar. Edward apartó la mirada de su ordenador y empezó a leer el mensaje.

"Ah... En serio, hasta ahora has sido muy testadura. ¿Y justo cuando creí que por fin me ibas a pedir un favor, resulta que es para otra persona? Es-tú-pi-da" Edward dejó su teléfono sobre el suelo y empezó a teclear en el ordenador.

"¿No irás a creer la historia de esta niñita tonta, no?" preguntó el profesor King a Bella "Tu vida es tan simple, ¿De verdad quieres tener que pasar más apuros? Entre la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes y yo, ¿Quién crees que es el "chico malo"? Además, suponiendo que yo hice esas cosas, ¿Donde están las pruebas?".

"Están en tu ordenador" masculló Bella de manera molesta, con Rosalie escondida detrás de su espalda "Y amenazarme con que pasaré por más apuros... Es imperdonable" gruñó, alzando la voz "¡Es casi gracioso por cuántos apuros he tenido que pasar!".

"Si no hay evidencia, entonces estaría bien el mostrarnos qué hay dentro del ordenador" habló Rosalie.

"¡Y el modo en el que hablas y sonríes es de un chico malo!" la interrumpió Bella.

"Bueno, está bien" accedió el profesor King, haciéndose a un lado "Si quieres ver qué hay dentro del ordenador adelante... Eso, si es que puedes".

 _¿La pantalla se puso negra justo ahora...? Imposible, ¿Podría ser...?_

"Recientemente un hacker ha estado rondando, pero... Como esperaba, este ordenador es el único que ha salido ileso. Lamento deciros esto, pero mi protección es perfecta".

 _Podría ser..._

"Hey, tu micrófono está encendido" el profesor King se sobresaltó y tanto él como Rosalie y Bella giraron la cabeza hacia el ordenador, de donde salía una voz robótica "Deja de decir cosas tan estúpidas... ¿Estos son los documentos ilegales...? Ah, éste y éste también. Y éste otro además. Como sea, ya los junté y los voy a imprimir" el profesor King corrió hacia el ordenador y empezó a teclear, poniéndose nervioso a medida que el ordenador seguía sin prestar atención a nada de lo que éste le hacía" Enviaré esto a todas las impresoras de la escuela...".

"¡Detente!" gritó el profesor King "¿Quien eres? ¡Basta!".

 _Me pregunto por qué solo con escuchar su voz... Hace que me sienta irritada._

"¡Detente!" volvio a gritar el profesor King "¡Para, por favor!".

"Ah, ¿Estás intentando algo? Estoy controlándolo desde aquí...".

"¿Quién eres? ¡Maldita sea!".

"¿De qué estás hablando? Te he saludado muchas veces hasta ahora. Piénsalo..." la vo robótica bajó su tono, y Bella sintió que con quien estaba hablando no era con el profesor King, sino con ella "Daisy es el nombre de una hermosa flor. ¿No es maravilloso? Bella... ¿Estás ahí?" la mencionada miró a la pantalla del ordenador "Me pregunto si te he salvado haciendo esto. Yo... Siempre estoy cuidando de ti".

 _Y justo como un sueño, Daisy desapareció. Al final, más allá de la estática, sus palabras que parecieron sostenerme, permanecieron._

"Llegas tarde" dijo Edward, mientras terminaba de regar las plantas.

Bella estaba de pie a un par de pasos detrás de él, mirándole con cautela.

"Sí... Lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas. Daisy me rescató".

"Oh, ya veo. Eso es bueno, supongo" Edward cerró la manguera "Ah, sí, las flores han florecido. Las azules-lo-que-sean".

Bella continuaba mirándolo.

"Sí, las margaritas azules han florecido. Dime.. ¿Tú eres Daisy?".

Edward giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro y miró a Bella.

"Mal" contestó, caminando hacia ella y sonriendo de manera burlona "Es-tú-pi-da".

Bella entrecerró los ojos y Edward abrió de nuevo la manguera, apuntando a su cabeza.

"En serio, no hay manera. Deja de decir tonterías, idiota. Refresca tu cabeza".

"¡Ya entendí eso!" gritó, mientras trataba de esquivar el chorro de agua"¡Solo estaba asegurándome!".

Edward apartó la manguera y la dejó caer al suelo viendo como Bella se escurría el pelo con las manos.

"Ah... Qué bien que Cullen no sea Daisy..." murmuro a nadie en concreto "Daisy es una persona maravillosa...".

Bella se sentó en el suelo, observando las flores. Edward por su parte, continuaba con la mirada clavada en ella.

 _"Yo siempre estoy cuidando de ti... Definitivamente te protegeré, y me aseguraré de que seas feliz"._


	2. Chapter 2

_Daisy, mi propio guardián, lindo y amable... Una persona anónima y misteriosa. Pienso en ti, tanto que duele... De verdad duele._

Un par de pequeñas ramas cayeron sobre la cabeza de Bella, así que la morena se hizo a un lado y clavó su mirada achocolatada sobre Edward, quien se encontraba subido a una escalera podando unos árboles.

"¿Entiendes, esclava? Así es como cortas un árbol".

"...El árbol quedará calvo muy pronto..." susurró Bella, mientras barría todas las ramas que iban cayendo al suelo.

"¿A quién le importa? De todas maneras, volverá a crecer" respondió Edward, bajándose de la escalera y dando una pequeña calada al pitillo que tenía entre los labios "Ahora ponte a trabajar en eso y termina esto. Ah, y limpia el suelo también" ordenó, dejándose caer en una pequeña tumbona que había a un par de metros de los árboles. Cogió una revista y empezó a ojearla, suspirando de manera dramática "Este viejo hombre no había hecho tanto trabajo desde hacía mucho... Estoy hecho polvo".

Bella rodó los ojos, _"Pero si solo lo hiciste durante diez minutos"_ pensó. Después dirigió su mirada al suelo y continuó barriendo mientras suspiraba. Edward estaba a punto de dar otra calada a su cigarro cuando notó aquello.

"¿Qué hay con esa cara deprimida?" preguntó, tratando de no aparentar demasiado interés "Verla daña mis ojos, ¿Te dio un resfriado o resaca?".

"¡No es eso!" exclamó Bella, volviendo a suspirar "Solo estoy un poco preocupada... Sobre Daisy".

"¿Daisy?" Edward echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como si estuviese haciendo memoria, hasta que por fin habló "Oh, ese amigo-por-mensajes-anónimo tuyo. ¿Finalmente te preguntó de qué color eran tus bragas?".

"¡No!" gritó Bella, sonrojada "¿No te dije que me salvó el otro día...?".

 _Daisy, quien siempre ha estado protegiéndome y ayudándome, él fue el que reveló todos los libros de la cuenta secreta sobre el presupuesto de la escuela. Daisy es un hacker._

"Eh, Bella, tú estuviste ahí cuando pasó, ¿Verdad?" Angela zarandeaba los hombros de Bella con rapidez, mientras en sus ojos no brillaba nada más que la emoción "Así que... ¿CÓMO ERA ÉL?".

Bella se deshizo del agarre de su amiga y sonrió.

"Preguntarme no tiene caso, nunca vi su cara. Además... Él de repente apareció y al minuto ya se había ido...".

"Suena como un héroe" dijo Ben, acariciándose el mentón.

"Como dije de él" habló Angela "Definitivamente está del lado de la justicia".

"Chicos, ¿Qué estáis diciendo?" preguntó Emmett, girándose sobre su silla para poder mirar a sus amigos "Los hackers son criminales, ¿Sabéis? Y aún así la escuela no lo está denunciando... Vosotros no deberíais pensar en él como un héroe".

"Cállate los detalles insignificantes, McCarty" gruñó Eric "A quién le importa, la escuela ahora es pacífica".

"Pero un crimen es un cri..." Angela le tapó la boca a Emmett con ambas manos mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Los héroes son más geniales cuando tienen un lado oscuro" fue su única respuesta.

 _Mi querido Daisy.. ¿Eres una mala persona? Espero que no sea el caso._

"...Y porque he estado pensando mucho sobre eso, no pude dormir. Incluso le mandé a Daisy un mensaje acusatorio... En verdad no sé qué hacer" Edward expulsó todo el aire de la calada que había dado segundos antes "¿Qué piensas tú, Cullen? ¿Es un mal tipo? ¿Podría él volverse un hacker solo por mí...?".

"Qué molestia" resopló Edward, aplastando su cigarro contra el suelo "Probablemente no es una buena persona. Así que no tiene caso pensar en él, además... Creo que protegiéndote aún si está en contra de la ley, hace que ése tipo se sienta bien".

Bella giró la cabeza hacia Edward al escucharle, viendo que éste se había puesto de espaldas a ella.

"Como sea, puedes volver".

"...¿Qué?" Bella alzó ambas cejas debido a la sorpresa "¿Ya? ¿Te estas sintiendo enfermo, Cullen?".

"Tú eres la que está enferma" respondió en cuanto se puso en pie, caminando hacia ella y quitándole la gorra de la cabeza "Tu voz está ligeramente nasal" dijo, colocándose la gorra sobre la cabeza " probablemente estás pescando un resfriado, apresúrate y mejórate" ordenó.

Bella se rascó la nuca.

 _"Definitivamente no se encuentra bien"_ se dijo mentalmente, mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta al instituto _"Como sea, solo me iré antes de que me arrepienta"._

"¡Sí! ¡Hoy podré divertirme con todos en el pueblo!" exclamó, ignorando cómo Edward sacaba su teléfono móvil y se quedaba viendo la pantalla de éste con una mueca tensa en el rostro.

 _DAISY._

 _Gracias por salvarme, pero después me dí cuenta de que no debí haberte pedido lo que hiciste. Si te hubieran capturado, sería mi culpa. Me confunde pensar en ti como un hacker. ¿Le robas información a otras personas también...?_

"No digas cosas tan estúpidas, idiota..." susurró, en cuanto Bella ya hubo desaparecido.

"¡Eso fue divertido!" gritó Angela mientras salían del karaoke "Hacía mucho que no quedábamos después de las clases. ¿Qué deberíamos ir a hacer ahora? ¿Queréis ir a comer algo?".

"Yo quiero pasar por una librería primero..." dijo Emmett.

"Entonces será mejor que nos separemos aquí" dijo Ben, nada emocionado con la posibilidad de ir a una librería "Bella, ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?".

"Yo me iré a casa" contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa "Tengo un trabajo por terminar".

"Bueno..." suspiró Angela, para después darle un abrazo "Nos vemos mañana entonces".

"Sí".

Después de despedirse de Angela, Ben, Eric y Emmett, Bella empezó a caminar en dirección a la calle que daba su casa. Apenas llevaba cinco minutos caminando cuando una gota de agua cayó sobre su nariz.

Bella frenó sus pasos y alzó la vista al cielo.

"Maldita sea... No tengo mi paraguas" susurró, y en aquel mismo momento su teléfono móvil sonó.

 _"¿Un mensaje...?"_ Bella se apresuró a sacar el móvil de su mochila, esbozando una suave sonrisa al ver el remitente.

 _Siento haberte preocupado con lo de que soy un hacker. Así que pensar así está bien, pero definitivamente no volveré a hacer nada que pueda avergonzarte. Yo solo quiero ser así de fuerte para poder ayudarte, así... que solo tienes que creer esto._

 _"Lo siento, Daisy... Cuando me ayudaste creí que eras asombroso, pero..."_ las palabras de Emmett acudieron a su mente "Los hackers son criminales, ¿Sabéis?... Vosotros no deberíais pensar en él como un héroe". Bella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mareada _"Esto está mal... No puedo pensar apropiadamente. Mi cabeza me due..."_ de pronto Bella sintió un golpe en su espalda y tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo de frente al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que todas sus cosas estaban en el suelo.

La mujer que la había empujado se giró y al verla se apresuró a pedirle perdón y a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas. Bella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y en cuanto hubo guardado todo se fue directamente a su casa, sin darse cuenta de que había perdido el teléfono móvil. En cuanto llegó allí y empezó a rebuscar entre todos los rincones de su bolso se dio cuenta de que no lo encontraba. Con el corazón latiendo con rapidez contra su pecho y una mala sensación dentro de su cuerpo, Bella comprendió que no lo tenía con ella.

 _"... ¿Perdí mi teléfono? Pero... Esa señora me ayudó a recoger mis cosas... ¡No puede ser! Eso es... Todo lo que tengo. Esa es la única cosa que puedo usar para contactar con Daisy..."._

Bella se puso una cazadora y salió corriendo de su apartamento sin importar la lluvia que caía sobre ella a cada paso que daba. Necesitaba encontrar su teléfono.

Al día siguiente, Edward se encontraba sentado en la tumbona que había en el aparcamiento y miraba a Bella con su típico cigarro entre los labios y el ceño fruncido. Bella por su parte, arrastraba una escalera en dirección a los árboles.

"Tienes que usar más energía" comentó Edward.

"Ya lo entendí" respondió Bella sin demasiado entusiasmo "Ve y quédate calvo, Cullen".

Bella tembló, y Edward dejó caer su cigarro al suelo mientras se levantaba.

"Oye, espera. ¿Sigues sin sentirte bien?".

Bella simuló una sonrisa bastante pobre.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó con una pequeña risa "Es realmente aterrador que estés preocupado por alguien. Tengo que apurarme para terminar las cosas aquí, e irme rápido a encontrar mi...".

Bella dejó la frase a medias, y como si fuese a cámara lenta su cuerpo empezó a caer.

"¡IDIOTA!" gritó Edward, corriendo hacia ella "¡Ten cuidado...!".

 _"...¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?"_ pensó Edward, al notar cómo un pequeño reguero de sangre caía por su frente. Bella estaba inconsciente entre sus brazos, y él estaba sentado en el suelo, con la escalera apoyada contra su cabeza _"Al final... El que resultó herido fui yo"._

"Tengo que encontrarlo..." susurró Bella, todavía sin despertar "encontrarlo...".

Edward pasó una mano por su frente, apretando los labios al comprobar que estaba bastante caliente.

"Ésta idiota... ¿Qué estuvo haciendo ayer?".

Edward atravesó la puerta del apartamento de Bella, con ella subida a su espalda.

"Probablemente te lo robó alguien cuando se te cayó de las manos. Y las llamadas son rechazadas, así que obviamente hay alguien que lo está utilizando. En vez de preocuparte tanto por ese teléfono tuyo, deberías estar preocupada por tu salud en primer lugar. Tal vez necesites ir al hospital por su alta temperatura".

"Hospital..." susurró Bella medio adormecida "No... No quiero ir...".

"Como sea" dijo Edward, dejando a Bella de pie sobre el suelo "Ve a cambiarte de ropa y descansa".

"Sí... Gracias..." Bella caminó hacia la cocina ante la mirada desconcertada de Edward, saliendo un minuto después con una taza de café entre las manos "Pero primero debo ofrecerle café a Cullen para mostrarle mi gratitud".

Edward se llevó una mano a la cara y resopló, tratando de no enfadarse.

"¡Te dije que necesitas descansar, idiota!" gritó "¡Deja de servir y métete en la cama!, y tómate la sopa, la he comprado para ti! ¡Ahora come algo! ¡Bebe la medicina! ¡Y tómate la temperatura!".

"Eres realmente extraño cuando eres amable, Cullen" susurró Bella ya tumbada en la cama.

Edward estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación con un tazón de sopa entre las manos y la miraba con irritación.

"Solo... No quiero que me culpes la próxima vez" mintió "Sería molesto. No te preocupes, haré que me regreses el favor diez veces más".

Bella sonrió, y Edward echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, fijándose en una foto de dos personas adultas.

"Oye..." su voz bajó, convirtiéndose en un murmullo cauteloso "¿Estás viviendo sola?".

"Sí" respondió Bella, girándose sobre el colchón hasta quedar boca arriba "desde que mi hermano murió he estado viviendo sola... Eso es por lo que, Daisy es mi único pilar de apoyo. Después de que mi hermano muriese, estaba realmente insegura y sola... Así que él todos los días me reconfortaba gentilmente. Aún cuando era por mensajes, yo sabía que lo que sea que dijera era sincero... Fue gracias a Daisy que me las arreglé para salir adelante por mí misma. Él fue el que me dio la fuerza...Y ahora la única cosa que puedo usar para comunicarme con Daisy, ha sido robada por algún extraño".

Edward bajó la cabeza y la habitación se quedó completamente silenciosa durante unos segundos, hasta que Bella se puso en pie sobre el colchón de repente.

"¡No, no puedo dormir! ¡Tengo que encontrar ese teléfono!".

Con un bufido hastiado, Edward se puso en pie y la empujó de nuevo hasta tumbarla sobre el colchón.

"Si te levantas por algo estúpido como eso, te mataré" la avisó.

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame!".

"Ya buscaste en todos los lugares posibles, no hay ningún otro lado" replicó, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver cómo los ojos de Bella se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Entonces... Entonces dime qué debo hacer, Cullen. Aún si es algo malo... No me importa" susurró con la voz rota "Acabo de darme cuenta de que en serio soy una idiota, aún cuando la gente dice que es un mal tipo... Pero el Daisy que ellos conocen para mí es la mejor persona en este mundo. Mientras pueda recuperar a Daisy, ¡Estoy dispuesta lo que sea!" exclamó, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Edward tragó saliva de manera silenciosa al verla así y se alejó de ella. Salió de la habitación, y cuando volvió lo hizo con un papel y un bolígrafo entre las manos.

Bella le miró sin comprender.

"¿Estás pidiéndome dinero...?".

"No, idiota, dame el número de teléfono de ése tío. Al menos deberías sabértelo".

"Ah, sí...".

"Contactaré con él, ése tipo debería saber qué hacer después" murmuró, empezando a recoger sus cosas "Bueno, ahora voy a volver a la escuela".

Bella se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

"Sí" susurró "Muchas gracias, Cullen".

"Cállate, no tienes nada que agradecerme" contestó sin girarse a mirarla "Cuando me vaya cierra la puerta con llave, y duerme como los muertos. Si te atreves a dar un paso fuera de aquí, te desollaré y te golpearé".

"Entendido...".

Edward cerró la puerta, Bella volvió a sonreír y segundos después ya se encontraba dormida.

Fuera del apartamento de Bella, Edward tenía la espalda apoyada contra la puerta y miraba hacia el cielo con expresión ausente.

 _"Qué molestia... Probablemente no es una buena persona, así que no tiene caso pensar en él"._

Edward caminó hasta su coche y lo arrancó, avanzando por la carretera con rapidez.

 _"Así que no tienes que preocuparte por él, solo úsalo cuando lo necesites"._

"Eh... Intenta hacer una llamada internacional" dijo Jane.

"Pero... ¿A quién llamo?" preguntó Alec.

Heido hizo una mueca, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa de la cafetería en la que se encontraban los tres amigos.

"Oye, ¿Y está bien esto...?".

Alec rodó los ojos.

"Relájate, nadie lo sabrá, incluso borraré el registro en cuanto terminemos. Al que se le cayó el teléfono solo puedo llamare desafortunado..." el móvil empezó a sonar, en la pantalla apareció el nombre de uno de los amigos de Alec así que éste descolgó despreocupado "¿Qué pasa, Demetri?".

"Me llamaste con ese teléfono robado justo ahora, ¿Verdad? Esto es malo, después de eso una persona desconocida me llamó y me preguntó el nombre del culpable. Le engañé, pero, ¿Está en verdad bien? ¿Por qué me llamaría?".

"¿Qué?" Alec frunció el ceño, jugueteando con sus dedos sobre el plato de comida que tenía delante de él "Qué raro... A lo mejor marcó un número equivocado... No te preocupes, me encargaré de eso".

Jane miró a su hermano y alzó una ceja al verle colgar.

"¿Qué va mal?".

"No es na..." el teléfono volvió a sonar, así que Alec descolgó nuevamente "Agh, Demetri, eres realmente molesto. Como ya te dije...".

"Lo siento, pero no soy Demetri" dijo la voz de Edward al otro lado del teléfono "Así que, tú eres el que robó el teléfono".

"Eh...".

"E. Res. Tú".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó con voz alarmada, y a la defensiva. Tanto Jane como Heidi miraron a Alec con precaución "No entiendo a qué te refieres. ¿Qué teléfono?".

"Oye, ¿Eres idiota acaso? ¿Cómo puede alguien a quien jamás has oído antes, tener tu número de teléfono? Como sabes, Demetri no me lo dijo, así que , ¿Qué piensas que pasó? Esto... solo prueba que realmente hay gente mala en este mundo. Si no quieres estar de repente en una deuda desconocida, o secuestrado y con todos tus órganos vendidos, te doy diez minutos para llevar el teléfono a la parada de autobús".

Edward llamó por cuarta vez a la puerta del apartamento de Bella, apretando los labios al ver que no le habrían la puerta.

"¿Es que no hay nadie...?" preguntó, apoyando la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola. Su mandíbula se tensó "Ésa idiota... No cerró la puerta con llave".

 _"No entres así, no está bien... ¿Habrá salido? Pero habría cerrado la puerta con llave..."._ Edward resopló y entró dentro del apartamento, encontrándose a Bella todavía durmiendo sobre su cama. Después de ponerse de cuclillas frente a ella, Edward sonrió mirándola y le acarició la frente, comprobando que la fiebre le había bajado bastante. Con cuidado, apoyó el teléfono sobre la mano de Bella.

 _"¿Alguien entró...? Oh, cierto... Olvidé cerrar la puerta, pero... Este ladrón es realmente dulce... ¿Esto es...?"._

Bella abrió lentamente los ojos, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, así que no podía ver nada.

"¿Daisy...?" preguntó, Edward abrió los ojos de par en par quedándose estático "Tan oscuro... No puedo verte... Pero eres Daisy, ¿Verdad? Esto es un sueño..." poco a poco, Bella empezó a sonreír "Pero no puede serlo, ¿Verdad? Porque realmente hay un teléfono aquí... Tú... En serio me ayudaste a recuperarlo... Qué bien..." Edward continuó allí, mirándola sin verla realmente y sin saber qué hacer "Genial, estoy tan feliz... Daisy, eres realmente genial... Eres el mejor del mundo..." susurró, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Edward llevó una mano hacia la lágrima, limpiándosela "Gentil y heroico... El mejor héroe en el mundo. Sin importar lo que la otra gente diga: Eres mi héroe número uno en el mundo" dijo, al mismo tiempo en que Edward sonreía de medio lado.

Edward tapó los ojos de Bella con una mano y se inclinó sobre ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 _Daisy, él me dejó mi preciado teléfono, y probó que en realidad existe... Con una pequeña y dulce marca._

"¡Cullen!" gritó Bella, corriendo hacia él en el aparcamiento "¡Lamento mucho haberte preocupado! Isabella Swan ha estado descansando al máximo por dos días, ¡Ahora estoy completamente recargada y recuperada!" le informó, con una mano sobre su frente saludando a Edward al estilo militar "¡Incluso recuperé mi teléfono! Le he causado muchos problemas al maestro Cullen...".

"Oh... ¿Estás recuperada?" Edward se quitó la gorra y le sonrió con amabilidad. Bella se sonrojó "Te he estado esperando, ¿Ya te encuentras bien?".

"Sí... Gracias por todo".

"No hay problema," respondió, todavía sin perder el gesto amable de su rostro "y ahora..." Edward apoyó un pie sobre una carretilla llena de persianas sucias "Solo tienes que mostrar tu gratitud trabajando realmente duro. Las persianas de la escuela no han sido utilizadas durante mucho tiempo... Así que han empezado a oxidarse. Bella, limpia esto hasta que quede limpio. **Sola** ".

"Eh... ¿Sola? Tienes que estar bromeando... El gentil y lindo Cullen no me pediría que...".

" **¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?** " la cara de Edward había cambiado de una amistosa, a una amenazante. " **TE DIJE QUE ME REGRESARÍAS EL FAVOR, ¿QUIÉN ESTABA DICIENDO QUE ERA GENTIL? ¡IDIOTA!** ".

 _"Ah, Daisy... El verdadero tipo malo está aquí..."_ pensó Bella, mientras frotaba con fuerza un estropajo sobre las persianas, con la molesta risa de Edward de fondo _"Pero no me rendiré, porque Daisy... Tú definitivamente estarás siempre a mi lado"._

"Quédate calvo ahora, Cullen" susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que Edward no pudiese escucharla "Calvo hasta que no te quede un solo pelo...".


End file.
